In a Weeks Time
by MayhemMaker
Summary: 1+2, 3+4. Second chapter is up! Now the boys are studding the ID, The Ego, and The Super Ego! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author- CloudNeroZ  
Pairings- 1+2, 3+4, 5  
Disclaimer- :: Looks into Magic Eight Ball:: Do I own my computer? :: Magic Eight Ball shows a 'Yes':: Good. Do I own my PS2? :: Magic Eight Ball shows a 'Signs point to yes':: Okay. So close. Do I own Gundam wing?:: Magic Eight Ball shows a ' Don't count on it':: Oh well. I tried. I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own a now broken Magic Eight Ball.

Thanks- Thank you so much Kattie! You're the very best!  
Please tell me what you think even flames are welcome as long as you tell me what I did wrong so next time I can correct it.  
  
  
As the first bell of the day rang all five Gundam pilots got up from their lunch table and headed for their lockers, which were coincidentally all next to each other. Herro and Wufei were in the front of the pack. Behind them were Quatre and Duo who were talking about what happened that morning when Duo was trying to make breakfast. Trowa was bringing up the rear with his eyes glued to Quatre's cloth-covered butt. The five young boys walked up to their lockers and precisely punched them all at the same time. All of the lockers flung open and each reflected their owner's personality.   
Herro's was just a plain locker with shelves built into it so he could keep his locker organized. Duo's locker was painted black with 'Shinigami' written in red on the walls of it. Trowa's had his half clown mask mounted on the back and half of a heart that had "Q" on it. Quatre's had a picture of Trowa and he that Trowa had drawn for him. He also had the other half of the heart and it had a "T" on it. Finally Wufei's had a single dragon patch on the back of his locker to "protect" it. Herro had originally objected to them "wasting their time " decorating lockers that they would be using for such a short time but the other pilots convinced him to. Their current mission was to improve their skills to become better solders. They were taking all the same classes and only took ones that would help them.  
The five boys walked into their first period class, which was Psychology I, and headed to the back of the class and sat down in the seats in the very last row. Duo was between Quatre and Herro and Trowa was on the other side of Quatre. Wufei also sat next to Trowa. The other students started to fill in but their teacher was no where in sight. The tardy bell rang and their teacher was still MIA*. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a substitute teacher. It was Mr. S. He was a regular substitute at their school so every one, except the pilots, knew him.   
"Okay, I'm Mr. S, and since every one knows me now, let's get to the point. Your teacher had to go out of the colony due to a family emergency. I will be your substitute teacher for about a week until he comes back. He left me instructions and they will be followed. He has appointed a mister Quarter as my helper." Mr. S said with a thick English accent. As soon as he stopped the class went into giggles and snickers.   
"Um. Mr. S, my name is Quatre." The boy said while raising his hand in the air.  
Mr. S looked down at the paper in his hand and looked back up to Quatre.   
"So it is. My apologies. Now can you please come up here and tell me who is absent?" The sub* asked.   
Quatre walked to the front and told Mr. S who was missing. The sub took note of it and pulled another sheet out of the sub folder.   
"Now for your assignment. Your teacher doesn't want you learning anything new until he gets back, so you'll be reviewing what you have learned. Today he wants you to review why you dream so you will come up here and show or explain or act out what you dreamt last night. And since your up here you can go first Mr. Quatre." Mr. S explained. He then took his seat at the teacher's desk.   
Quatre stood in the front of the class looking down at his shoes. He briefly looked up at the sub and started to walk to the back of the class. When he reached Trowa, he stopped and held out his hand for Trowa to take. Trowa took it without hesitation. Quatre walked back to the front of the class with Trowa in tow with the whole class' eyes on them. He turned to face the class with a deep blush on his cheeks. He held out his hands, displaying Trowa. The entire class looked back and forth, trying to see how they should react. No one said anything so Quatre started to become nervous.  
"Well," Mr. S broke the silence, "That was interesting. You may sit down now Mr. Quatre and your 'friend' can go next." Quatre nodded his head and started to walk back to his seat. Trowa reached out and grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled him back. Trowa engorged Quatre's surprised "eep" and held his hands up just as Quatre had done a minute ago. Quatre's blush deepened as Duo's whistles reached the front of the room. Both boys headed back to their seats. When they reached them, Quatre punched Duo lightly on the arm as payback.  
The sub had expected Trowa to do something like that so he was not dazed at all. He looked down at the role to pick the next victim. After a boy running around like a chicken with its head cut of saying he was being chased by a very upset spoon and a girl singing a horrible rendition of "Wind Beneath my Wings" he called Wufei up to the front.   
Wufei got out of his seat and instead of heading toward the front of the room he went behind the chairs and went to Duo's desk. He roughly took a hold of Duo's hand and pulled him up leading him to the front much like Quatre had done with Trowa. Herro was about to get up and seriously injure Wufei when Duo looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a look that said "stay put."   
When they had reached the front of the room Wufei left Duo standing still as he went behind the teacher's desk. He went into the top drawer and quickly put what he had found behind his back and closed the drawer. The only reason Mr. S allowed him to do this was his curiosity. Wufei went to back to Duo and carefully took his braid into his left hand. In one swift motion he pulled Duo's hair harshly and pulled his right hand in frond of him. Duo saw scissors in Wufei's hand and freaked out. He screamed and pulled his braid out of Wufei's hand. Wufei calmly walked back to the teachers deck and he replaced the scissors. He then returned to his seat with a smirk and tried to ignore the Death Glare® Herro was giving him.  
"Well, since I'm up here I'll go next." Duo said while rocking back and fourth on his heels. Duo reached down to his pants and started to undo the top button.   
"No!" Screamed Herro from the back of the room. The entire class turned to look at him and Duo just laughed.   
"You're no fun." Duo said while fake pouting. "You guys will just have to imagine me naked." Duo said and shot a look toward Herro. Herro looked like he was going to kill anyone looking at HIS Duo. Duo just engorged him and climbed on the top of an empty desk. He jumped off and screamed out he could fly. He started to run around the room making airplane noises and occasionally jumping up and yelling "turbulence". After about a minute of this, Mr. S had enough.   
"Okay. That's enough. Thank you very much. You may take your seat now." Mr. S said while looking down at the role to see who had not gone.  
"Oh, cool. Where do I get to take it?" Duo said with fake enthusiasm.   
"Australia for all I care just as long as you leave the front of the room." Mr. S replied and Duo went back to his seat, looking defeated. He wanted Mr. S to get mad but he didn't.   
Mr. S called up a couple more people with their dreams ranging from killer rabbits to giant fish in drag. Finally at the end off the list he called Herro to go. He went up to the front and just stood there. Mr. S gave him a wave of his hand letting him know he could go.  
"I don't dream." Herro said, as he looked strait into the sub's eyes.  
"Sure you do. Everyone dreams." Mr. S said, not believing Herro.  
"I don't." Herro said a little louder.  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I don't!"  
"Yes, you do!"  
The bell rang and students started to file out of the room. Herro went to the back and joined his friends in leaving.   
"Tomorrow you'll be reviewing the ID, The Ego, and The Super Ego. So study your notes!" Mr. S said loudly to those who were still in the room. The Gundam pilots were the last ones out and Quatre and Duo both said "bye" to the sub. They went to their lockers and got ready for their next class.  
Mr. S sat in the teacher's chair and sighed. "This is going to be one long week" He said to an empty classroom.

To be continued.

* MIA- Missing In Action, just means that he should be there but he isn't.   
Sub- Slang for substitute.   
Please review! I'll keep going if I get any feedback at all. My E-mail address is CloudNeroZ@aol.com. You can E-mail me or IM me if you want. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Note- This is un-betaed. I had to post it like this or you would have had to wait another week for it. I will post the edited one when I come back. Read note at bottom for where I am going.

Apologies- I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to put this chapter online! If I get lots and lots of good reviews I'll make sure to be quicker!  
Thanks- Thank you: Foxfire, twighlight, Lady Nataku, Braided Baka Girl, nike13, and Seph for reviewing and I am glad you like my fic. And most of all thank you Kattie!   
  
  
As the tardy bell rang a few late students flew through the door in hopes of getting in their seats when the bell stopped. The five pilots were already in their seats and waiting for class to start. Mr. S was at the teacher's desk with the sub folder in his hand. When all the students were in their seats he got up and stood in the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay, like I said yesterday, today you will be reviewing the ID, The Ego, and The Super Ego. I hope everyone studied his or her notes. But if you did not then here is a quick review. The ID is the part of you that wants pleasure. Whether it is by eating, drinking, or sexual," Mr. S paused and shot a look toward Quatre and Trowa." It wants everything no matter the consciences. The Super Ego is the complete opposite of that. It will want what is best. If it helps, you can imagine the ID as the devil on you right shoulder and the Super Ego as the angel on your left. The Ego is in between the two. It decides what you choose to do. It will usually make a compromise. An example of this is that you would like to eat a piece of cake. The ID would tell you to eat it. The Super Ego would tell you not to because it is too fattening. The Ego might say you should eat a little of the cake but you have to exercise later. Does everyone understand?" Mr. S said while reading off a paper in his hands.  
  
Duo looked shocked and raised his hand. Mr. S gave him a nod telling him he could speak.  
  
"So your saying that if I wanna have sex with Herro there is a part of me that says I shouldn't?" Duo asked as if not believing him.  
  
Mr. S was getting used to the fact that Quatre and Trowa were together so he was all right with Duo and Herro being together. He shook his head telling Duo that there was.  
  
Instantly Duo tilted his head to the left and started to hit his right ear with his hand.  
  
"Get out you to timing piece of... Stupid Super Ego... Angel my ass... Not wanting to love Herro..." Duo let out without really finishing any complete thoughts. He stopped hitting himself and looked over to Herro with a huge smile on his face.   
  
"Don't worry Herro, I think I got it out!" Duo said loudly. Herro just rolled his eyes and Quatre and Wufei laughed. Trowa looked at Quatre. He had been thinking the same thing as duo. 'How could a part of me not want to love Quatre?'  
  
The substitute ignored Duo the best he could. He quickly looked around the room and wrote down in the role that every one was there. He took out the assignment sheet and looked at the class.  
  
"Your assignment is to break up into groups of five and produce a skit to illustrate the ID, The Ego, and The Super Ego. I will give you a scenario and your parts as soon as you get into groups." Mr. S said and went back to his seat. The five pilots moved their desks so they were facing each other. When the whole class was split up Mr. S walked around and sat a stapled piece of paper in front of each student and one in the middle of the desks. As the students opened the slips of paper a collective groan was heard.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Shinigami lives! Let it be know that Duo Maxwell is the ID!" Duo yelled with enthusiasm. The whole class briefly looked back at the group of pilots and then went back to their own work.  
  
"What are you Trowa?" Quatre asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm the person who has the ID, The Ego, and The Super Ego inside his head. What are you?" Trowa asked as he looked deeply into Quatre's eyes. Quatre squirmed a bit before blushing.  
  
"The angel." Quatre mumbled getting ready for what was to come. Every one in their group snickered and Quatre looked upset.  
  
"I'm sorry love, but you are a little angel." Trowa said truthfully. Duo snickered and tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
"Well, according to you last night, Quatre was God!" Duo started. " Oh, God. Quatre! Oh God! Oh God! I'm going to..." Duo didn't get to finish his mockery because Herro had his hand over Duo's mouth. Quatre had his head down on the table and was rolling it back and forth mumbling under his breath. Trowa was staring down at the table wondering how loud he had really been and if any one else in the house had heard them. Wufei was chuckling and was thinking about how lucky he was to have a room on the other side of the house. Duo pulled Herro's hand from his mouth.   
  
"So, Herro, What are you?" Duo asked Herro while still holding on to his hand.  
  
Quatre picked his head of the desk so he could here Herro's answer better. His face was still a bright red from Duo's earlier comments. All of the pilot's eyes were on Herro waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm the Ego." Herro said simply. The others nodded and Quatre turned to Wufei.  
  
"And what are you?" Quatre asked Wufei.  
  
"I'mabully." Wufei said quickly and dropped his gaze to the top of his desk.  
  
"Huh? What was that Wufei? I think I might be a bit hard of hearing." Duo said mischievously.   
  
"I said I'm a bully! Are you happy now?" Wufei shouted and kept his eyes on the desk not wanting to see Duo's grin that he knew was present.  
  
Duo was about to say something but Herro glared at him and he kept his mouth shut. The five boys started to plan their skit and every now and again you could here laughter come from the group. After twenty minuets Mr. S stood at the front of the room.  
  
"Okay, who would like to go first?" The sub asked the four groups in the classroom.   
Duo's hand shot up before any of his friends could stop him. Mr. S sighed and nodded his consent for their group to go first.  
  
Duo smiled and dragged Herro out of his chair. The rest of the pilots got up and followed Duo up to the front. When they got there Wufei went out the door. Trowa stood looking at the class with Quatre behind him on his left side and Duo behind him on the right. Herro was also behind Trowa and towards the middle but was standing next to Duo so he could be seen.   
  
After about a minuet Wufei came back into the room. He was wearing a red bandana on his head and was missing the maroon blazer that all the students had to wear. His belt was gone and his pants were so low you could see his black satin boxers. His shirt collar was turned up and he was walking like he had a very bad limp. The four other pilots had to look away so they would not laugh and ruin the skit.  
  
Wufei walked up to Trowa and stood in front of him. He sharply looked to his left then his right. He brought up his hand and quickly and swiped at his nose. He then looked at Trowa and brought both of his hands down so they crossed at his hips.  
  
"Yo, Yo. Wufei in the hizous." Wufei said flawlessly. He was really into the skit and he really did look like a bully. The other boys just stood there looking normal but their eyes said they wanted to burst out laughing, especially Duo.   
  
"Yo, Dawg. I hear from the nizzle in the shizzle that you been talkin' smack 'bout me. Why you be tripping home slice? Wufei can't 'ave that you know G? It look like I gonna have ta teach you a lesson, son. Aint no body mess 'round wit' Wufei an' get away wit' it. *" Wufei said only messing up slightly. Once again the other boys in the skit looked fine.  
  
"Well, from what I can see and this is coming from you ID if you didn't know, is that you should kick his ass. I mean come on. Look at that wimp! You could whoop him in a second." Duo said from behind Trowa. Wufei took it and didn't ruin the skit but he was clenching his fists at his sides. Duo saw this and put on a smile of victory. Today was all about revenge for what Wufei had done yesterday.  
  
"No! Fighting is bad. You could get hurt. You should just go home to your boyfriend." Quatre said acting as Trowa's Super Ego. Before Herro could take his part and decide whether or not to fight Wufei, Duo started again.  
  
"Ha! Get hurt by that Punk!? (A/N 'Punk' means 'a young man who has sexual relations with an older man, a prostitute.' So you when you call someone a ' Punk' that is what you are calling them. So if I use 'Punk' in this fic or any others that is what I mean.) Man I doubt it. He is sooo weak. I bet even a frozen fish stick scares him!" Duo said and Wufei got furious. He lost all control and the skit was forgotten. He stormed past Trowa and went strait to Duo's neck. Duo caught one of Wufei's hands but the other went tightly to his throat. Using his free hand, Duo did the same to Wufei. Quatre rushed forward past Herro and grabbed Wufei's arm that was still on Duo's throat. Wufei was so lost in what he was doing he didn't think as he elbowed Quatre hard just below his right eye. Quatre staggered back and fell into the waiting arms of Trowa. Or so he thought. Trowa was watching Wufei and Duo's fight and missed the blond as he fell to the ground. When he felt something hit his shins he looked down to see Quatre looking up at him with a very red cheek. He quickly sat down beside Quatre and shielded him against the fight. Duo and Wufei started to turn together trying to get the upper hand. Duo tried to push Wufei off him but only succeeded in pushing him into Trowa. Trowa fell over and Wufei stepped on his hand. Quatre grabbed Trowa's hurt hand and looked evilly at Wufei. He would not let Wufei get away with that.   
  
Herro had enough when he saw that Mr. S was just standing there and wasn't going to do anything to stop the situation. He was alarmed that the teacher was allowing this to happen to his boyfriend. He then remembered that the sub probably thought that the fight was part of the skit. He went forward and grabbed Wufei's pony tale and yanked it backward hard. Wufei didn't let go and both he and Duo's faces were turning red. Herro started to worry for his love and pulled harder on Wufei's hair. Wufei's eyes started to water but still would not let go. Herro went toward Duo and whispered in to Duo's ear. Duo instantly let go of Wufei and pulled back as hard as he could and escaped Wufei's grip. He then ran to his seat and sat down. Wufei looked at Herro silently asking what he said to Duo. Herro shook his head and Wufei dropped it. He really didn't want to know because Duo's cheeks was red from blushing. What ever Herro had said was meant for Duo and only Duo. He would have revenge some other day. Trowa helped Quatre to his seat and sat in his own. He carefully looked at Quatre's eye and told him it would probably bruise. Trowa silently promised to himself that he was going to punish Wufei for it. Herro and Wufei both went back to their seats. Herro and Duo shared a look and Herro didn't miss the redness of his boyfriend's throat. He would get Wufei back for that later.  
  
"Okay that's took up most of the period so the rest of the groups don't have a chance to go. Please move your seats back so I cant explain what we are doing tomorrow." Mr. S waited for his orders to be done before he continued. " Now I will pass out these video recorders on loan from the school. Your homework is to make a video containing a subliminal message. I will assign you partners and you have to be able to stay the night with them so you can observe them tomorrow night. We will be showing the videos tomorrow in class so please make them appropriate. I will now assign you partners." Mr. S said and started to walk around the room. Mr. S finally got to the four boys in the back and the pilots looked up to see who would be partnered with whom.  
  
"You are the last so there will be a group of three. Wufei and Duo are partners," Mr. S said and gave them their video recorder. "And Quatre, Trowa, and Herro are a group." Mr. S finished and handed the video recorder to Trowa. Duo looked like he was about to blow up or pass out. He tried to get Mr. S to get him a different partner but he had already walked away and Duo fell out of his seat. Wufei was laughing and was ready for his revenge. The bell rang and the students left the class. The four pilots walked out and didn't look back.  
  
  
* Translation-Hello, I am here. My friend, I have heard from my friends at school that you have been saying bad things about me. I would like to know why you have dishonored me like that. I cannot allow you to do this any longer. We will fight now.  
  
Okay. I have to give up my computer for a week because of a "see if you can give up something you cant live without" thing for my philosophy class. So please review so when I come back I can write the next chapter really really fast. I want lots of nice review because it is very likely I will go mad without my computer! lol. If you want you can e-mail me at CloudNeroZ@aol.com. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
